Frieza Race
The Frieza Race'The race name has been given by Akira Toriyama, during an interview on the third issue of ''Saikyō Jump."Frieza Race" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Frieza_Race is one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Physiology The currently unclassified race unanimously referred to as the Frieza Race, appear as anthropomorphic figures, like many playable races. They don't vary in height nor width, and will always stay the same. Notable features about the race include armor shells that are superficially part of their natural body,"Bio Suit" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Bio_Suit their horned heads, and a tail, all of which are cases that go for each member of the race. Their transformations drastically change their features and Bio Suits, including their height and width. Traits With one of the highest raw damage outputs with their insane Ki Damage, the Frieza Race is easily a race with high potential with Ki Damage alone. However, its below-average melee stats and low defense gives the race a glass cannon like play-style, similar to Androids, which makes it rather unique compared to the other playable races in the game, and even considered fun to experiment with. NPC Boosts Transformations Physical Transformations |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= God Forms |-|Golden Form= |-|Perfect Golden Form= Prestige Forms |-|Fifth Form= |-|Golden Cooler= Interracial Battle Evaluations |-|PvE= In PvE |-|PvP= In PvP Bugs * The tail has a model of its own, meaning that it's easy for Frieza Race players to become clipped to the ground when on foot. Trivia * An unprestiged level 500 Frieza Race's statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of Perfect Golden Form, +250 in all areas except for Speed which is +300 and Ki Damage, which is +350, makes it 3,652. * Frieza Race members can equip in-game torso attire over their Final, Fifth, and Golden Forms by simply equipping the desired outfit while transformed. * Frieza Race has the most physical changes in their forms, varying from their tail, height, head, and their torso. * The Frieza Race has no official name, and can only be dubbed the "Frieza Race". Other media (such as Dragon Ball Fusions) refer the race to as '''Friezas, Frost Demons, and/or Aliens. ** In the Malaysian dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, the race is called Glaeris, which is most likely a pun on the word "glacier". ** Numerous fans of Dragon Ball Z refer to the race as Arcosians (sometimes misspelled as "Acrosians"). However, it's confirmed that Frieza Clansmen and Arcosians are completely different races."Arcosian" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Arcosian * The Frieza Race holds the honor of being the playable race with the second-highest Ki Max, the first being Namekians. * Previously in Dragon Ball Z Final Stand, Perfect Golden Form used to be called "Perfected Golden Form". * Differences between the Frieza Race in the anime/manga and the game include: ** It is implied by Frieza that members of his race can survive wounds regardless of how fatal. However, in the game, Frieza Race members can simply die as well as other races. ** It is implied in some media that tails of Frieza Race members can be consumed to gain more power. This feature is omitted in the game. ** Unlike the game, the Frieza Race drastically varies in size and skin color. Gallery Robloxxxxxx3.5.png|Side view of Third Form RobloxScreenShot20191109 213912612.png|Frieza Category:Races